


The one that got deflowered

by Undertail_demon



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Sorry if it is bad, Undertail, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertail_demon/pseuds/Undertail_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first smut! It sucks...what ever here is the description<br/>One day frisk was tired of her job her stress was too much and she releived it but....in the lewd way she made a mistake and let one single golden flower look and tape her this got flowey the edge he needed to make frisk fuck him but.....it got a little too rough. It broke her mind she only wanted more of his vines inside her so she left...she got up and left to start a life of sex with flowey wjere she lived happily with no more stress or jobs to worry about only to worry about not having flowey inside her</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that got deflowered

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really know dont judge and you clicked it so enjoy!

A-ahh!”frisk said climaxing from the intense pleasure of the vines in her pussy digging deep inside her. She was raped and fucked by flowey every time she could be, even though she looked innocent her real self was a slut for a flower...but you might ask how this came to be well friend i will tell you

 

“my child you haven't ate anything since yesterday are you alright?”said toriel worried for frisk”yeah i am alright mom” frisk responded even though being an ambassador for monsters was a stressful job she worked as hard as she could but to relieve her stress she went to masturbate every night she made sure no one watched but one day forgot a flower sitting on a shelf in her room.she moaned and climaxed holding her phone in the dark night as flowey woke up from the noise he stayed quiet but taped all of her lewd acts.

 

“finally made it from work”frisk said shutting the door behind her “so frisk i have a question”flowey asked with a smile on his face”want to fuck me?”he said as passionately as he could, frisk blushed and answered no but to that flowey took out the video of her”you don't have a choice my dear frisk”he laughed as frisked looked in fear at the video”now frisk plant me to the ground and don't tell anyone or i will share this video with everyone you know”flowey demanded, frisk in terror did just that to keep from what horrible things people might see her as after seeing the video. Flowey laughed as vines covered frisk’s body and broke her clothes.”you will no longer be ambassador! You will be my toy!”screamed flowey as he pushed one of his vines into her pussy, at first frisk squirmed and said it felt horrible but after he thrusted deep touching the entrance to her womb she screamed in pleasure her juices now falling onto the grass, this was how she started to become more and more a sex toy than an actual person....she tried not to give in but she failed her ass and pussy being ravaged over and over broke her mind.”i love it i love it! Don't stop!”she begged flowey as he pushed vines in and out of her pussy and ass.

  
Eventually she gave in completely she quit her job, told everyone she was a whore and ran away with flowey and she lived her new sex life with a smile as flowey pushed countless vines into every hole she had for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont go BOO BAD SO BAD cause it does hurt feelings and also i made this at two in the darn morning so it is bad and i really dont care


End file.
